What are you?
by The Jerenette Writer
Summary: One does not simply just forget a near death experience and forgive so easily either.
1. Chapter 1

I peered out of my box and sniggered into my hand when I saw the young night watch drawing a mono brow on Balloon Boy. I watched as he dragged a fan from the main hall and to the register. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pale blue work uniform and sighed. I heard him muttered something about a golden suit and pondered who he meant. Did he mean the bear or that rabbit locked in the separate storage facility?

I ducked down when the night watch looked my way,for I was not to be out till the music goes dead. Going dead weight I listened to the echoes of his worn tennis shoes against the walls of the pizzeria. They stopped at my box and for a moment, it was just silence.

"What did they say was in here?" I heard his quiet voice inquire.

They? He must mean the other night watch men. My attention turned else where when I realized the music box's sweet melody was about done. Surely the night watch realizes the danger he's in? I pulled at the restraint on my ankle. Nearly free, just a few more seconds.

"Didn't Scott say something about Vincent being terrified of this thing?" the night watch muttered.

I stopped pulling at my restraint. Vincent? Who...Oh...He means the sentient pedophile looking eggplant. Of course that brute is afraid of me, after all I vowed to finish him.

The restraint on my ankle went slack as a new melody played. The night watch paid no mind as he walked away. I scoffed quietly. He thinks just because the owners did something to my companions that they did the same to me? Well if that's his train of thought he's got another thing derailing his peace.

I face palmed. Great.. That pun cracking nut job is infecting me. I don't like it. There's a lot things I don't like. That eggplant,bugs,loud noises,etc. You get the idea.

"I knew it, the puppet isn't active either, " the night watch sighed cutting through my thoughts like butter.

Is that so...and I'd much prefer Marionette over 'puppet' any day. I don't need to be called Pup or heaven forbid Puppy. I opened the music box to find the area deserted. He must've gone back to the office. Speaking of the office why isn't there a door? Children wonder in there all the time and it's always nagged away at me.

I stepped out of the box and looked down the main hall. This is where they hold the V.I.P's I believe. I hurried around the corner and down the corridor. My feet were prepared to leave the ground when I saw the office was empty as well.

The desk is actually cleaned up this time around. I might've misjudge the night watch a little. Stepping under the light I scanned the room for anything that might be valuable information that I could use to my advantage. Leaning over I spotted a faded gray back pack nestled in the corner. Dragging the bag over with my foot I examined it.

How long has it been since I held anything in my hands besides throats and toys for some of these greedy brats? I wish I had control of this vessel during the day as well to tell the lucky ones to cherish what they have. They may not have it for long. I know from back experience...

No,there's no time for bad memories. I unzipped the main compartment and pulled out a photo album. I looked over my shoulder before sitting on the stacked speakers. Opening the book I was met with the writing : Property of Jeremy Fitzgerald,return if found.

Jeremy Fitzgerald? I'm not certain about the last name but I'm rather fond of his first name already. Turning the page with interest lured out of it's cave. I smiled, well...in spirit I did. The image was of a chubby faced toddler with a broad grin and icing on his face. I wish I had my own album to recall my lost memories.

The small child had brunette hair with natural blond highlights. It was...cute? I can't recall what this would be described as. All I know is I found it nice. The child wore a ridiculously over sized jacket and held up a present with hidden hands. I'm guessing he was wearing an adult sized jacket.

My head jerked up when I heard a gasp. I looked down the corridor to see a flabbergasted night watch. His hands were shaking violently as I stared him down. My shoulders would move ever once in awhile, since I was having such a hard time containing my silent laughter. It's just I'm not even doing anything and he's already scared out of his wits.

"S-stay back," Jeremy stuttered as I stood.

His bangs hid his eyes so I don't know if he's looking at me or the book hanging loosely from my hand. Placing the book down I began to stroll towards him.

"N-no!" he yelped and ran down the darken hall.

Oh this should be fun.

 **Hello there,I see you stumbled upon my little thing here. Now I can't promise it'll be the best thing you'll read but I'll try my best. So I hoped you enjoyed this short little part/thing o** f mine.


	2. Chapter 2

***Warning* There is swearing in this chapter.**

Is it still out there? I peeked through the crack of the stall to see that thing still sitting there. Why did I think it would actually be affected by the manual shut down the owners did on the others? I groaned and hugged my knees. I didn't think I was going to die in a bathroom.

Tears threatened to fall as I sat there. All the things I never did,the things I never got to say, the girls I didn't ask out. I sighed. There's no use in dwelling on it. It only make things worse for me.

I heard that puppet thing stand and pace the restroom. It's not going to leave me alone is it? I looked again,but it had disappeared. I stepped out slowly and looked around the main hall. The coast was clear,yet I could still feel it's eyes baring down on me.

"Didn't Scott say it was always thinking...?" I wondered in a low tone.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I turned slowly. The puppet stood slowly and it's head was well over my own. Damn,and I thought this thing was tall from a distance. How can kids walk up this thing? It's fucking intimating!

It's white pupils stared at me and,I swear, there was judgment in them. I snapped out out of my trace and survival instincts kicked in. I ran down the main hall to the stage area where the doors gleamed with moonlight. I slid on my knees under the tables and scurried back up. The keys jingled as I unhooked them and flipped through them for the door keys. Out of no where I felt a thin wire tighten around my neck. It pulled,hard making me fly backwards. Oh God this is it isn't it?

The table scrapped against the tile as I was pulled against it. Struggling to the pull the wire away I gasped for air. Light footsteps came up behind me and the pressure on my neck increased. My lungs felt like they were going to explode when I heard it. The sound of the children cheering from the office.

The wire went slack,I fell to my knees gasping for air. The puppet thing walked around me calmly,as if this had never happen. I glared up at it as it passed me. It seemed to glare back when it turned.

 _"You got lucky this time guard..."_ a soft,raspy whisper said.

My eyes widened as the thing climbed back into the music box. As soon as the lid closed the 'My Grandfather's clock' medley started playing. Did the whisper come from that thing? I shook my head and used the table as a support to stand. Staring down at the plastic table cover my whole body trembled. That...that was too close for comfort.

*Time skip*

I sat on the curb of the sidewalk,staring down at my hands. My shift might be over,but I can't seem to leave. I must still be taking the whole incident in. Why else would I sit here worrying about this?! Well the fact I almost died might also be a contributor.

"Jeremy? What happened?! " a voice worried.

I glanced up to see my masked friend. Vincent walked up behind Scott as the phone head examined the red marks around my neck. The purple guy remained expressionless as he brushed pass me. He peered into the restaurant and towards the Prize Corner. Scott continued to fret over my injury when Vincent stepped back out.

"That thing do this?" he questioned causally.

"Y-yeah," I answered.

"That's it! I've let it slide,but this is the last straw!" Scott shouted standing.

I only hugged my knees and tried to make myself smaller.

"You know the boss won't do that. He'll only go through with the 'upgrades' he's been talking about," Vincent retorted coldly.

"Upgrades?" I echoed looking up.

Scott nodded,"Upgrades. As in giving the animatronics different endoskeletons,new looks,and transfer the data from the old ones."

"In other words, they'll get humanized forms," Vincent explained.

"At least you'll hear it coming. I swear I thought after Vincent narrowly escaped last week it would the last incident," Scott sighed.

"Hey,have either one of you...you know,heard it speak?" I asked.

Scott muttered something while Vincent paled a little. I mouthed 'You alright?' to him and he nodded. Scott motioned to Vincent and the two walked a few feet away. I saw Vincent say something to Scoot and the two continued. I shook my head,I think Scott thinks I've lost it.

 _"Maybe you have!"_ a child's voice laughed.

I jumped and looked around quickly. Laughter echoed around me and I felt something poke my cheek.

 _"Oh this'll be fun Jeremy!"_ the young boy's voice laughed.

I paled and scrambled up. It felt like electricity had shot through my body. My heart raced as I back up. I backed into something and jumped.

"Geez,Jere you must be really spooked," Vincent chuckled softly.

Scott shook his head and said to me,"Vincent volunteered to drive you home while I call the boss. It's about time for something to change. "

I nodded and Vincent smiled his infamous smile. Oh joy, I get to ride in his purple car. Let's see how long I can last this time without getting a migraine. The purple car beeped and I got in the passenger seat. I looked out the window listening to the soft buzz of the broken radio. Vincent got in and started driving away from the restaurant.

"Did it really speak to you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Old memories,Jeremy. Memories I wish I could forget," Vincent replied.

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh trust me Jere,they're worse than you think."

The car fell silent after that and I continued to stare out the car window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh boy,how me and this chapter fought...**

The only thing wrong with floating in the - Oh who I am kidding?!There's a lot of things wrong with being in the obnoxiously purple car. The main reason is that I'm in the same vehicle with that wretched low life.

He knows I'm here,I can see him glance in the mirror to check if I'm still aboard this train of madness. It actually astounds me how Jeremy is associates with the likes of _Vincent_. I wonder if I can cause the purple man to swerve off the road into the tree...but then again bystander would get killed.

Hmph! Why am I worried about a night guard of all people? The others want him dead either way,well I'm not so positive about Mangle. It,she,he,,whatever you want to call it,hardly goes by the office. I find it...peculiar. Being one of the older spirits to reside in the building I know the animatronics behaviors and patterns better than the My Grandfather's Clock melody. If that doesn't tell you something I don't know what will.

"Thanks for the lift," Jeremy thanked suddenly.

I looked up and and raised a brow. Okay, I'm pretty confident that bad neighborhood plus cruddy apartment building shouldn't equal Jeremy Fitzgerald. Maybe it's nicer inside than it looks outside. What was that saying? *Insert irritated sigh* Why can't I recall simple things like this? It gets infuriating after so long...

I glanced (glared) back at the leaving car,a feeling of anger and relief. I could get my vengeance right now,it wouldn't be hard,if it weren't for the ritual he had done. That snake is actually clever enough to perform a ritual of some sort so we (The others and myself) can't posses him. If he weren't the cause of my demise I might applaud him.

When I finally looked back Jeremy was already inside the dank building. Scurrying after him I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in this place. It reeks so badly of alcohol and smoke I'm sure fly traps would wilt. The carpet is beyond filthy, I can stains ranging from dog urine to what I'm assuming is either ketchup or strawberry jelly. The walls are in no better condition, but at least they're cleaner than this godforsaken floor. _**Why**_ would anyone live here?

I just hope the actual apartments are in better condition than this horrid nightmare. Wait,is Jeremy going up a flight of stairs? Are we about to enter the next level of hell?Jeremy headed to an apartment about three doors down from the stairs as I cringed at the couple beside me. Right as Jeremy was unlocking the door the girl made a noise that made me turn red.

"Welp,that just got a lot more PG-13!" I shouted practically running through the door.

I swear today is just trying to kill me again. I mean there's a very small TV with antennas. He doesn't even have a chair to sit it! What was he do?! Sit in the floor?! At least he has a kitchen...

The door slammed shut making me jump back a little. Was he upset? Did it have to do with what I did?...Or something else that's been going on?

The night guard mumbled to himself as he trudged through the narrow hall. I followed and saw him flop down onto an old twin sized bed. I stood there for a moment,before hearing soft snores emitting from him. Shrugging I sat at the edge of the bed,poking his foot occasionally. Jeremy would grumble and flip over every time I did so.

I grinned. What interesting sleep habits. I poked his shoulder,hard,and nearly laughed when he bolted up. Light sleeper? Check.

"Wha...?" Jeremy mumbled then looking at his shoes.

He frowned and kicked them off,took off his work jacket,and crawled under the covers. For a moment he looked at me,well..the spot I was sitting on,but he only held a pillow over his face. Hard to believe that I've seen this guard several times and never knew he was a night watch. I had assumed that he had the day shift.

I stood and drifted over to the duffle bag. It's contents were in disarray, could be the result of the purple man's reckless driving. Inside there was the album, a change of clothes,and...a blanket? Why would he-?

He's struggling to make payments isn't he? I glanced over at him. I usually can tell by listening to the night guards as they get ready for their shift. Yes,I said 'they'. Some of the guards *cough,cough*Scott*cough, cough*Vincent*cough,cough* come in at the same time. To make it easier I suppose.

Realization slapped me in the face as I thought about it. Our friend Jeremy wants to prove himself. You can put rest of the puzzle together,it shouldn't be too hard.

Now that's solved, does he have anything to read at least?

I grumbled as I flipped through an old history book. It's just filled of useless information I already know. A groan behind me made look up from the sections about the Great Depression. Jeremy's hair stuck up everywhere,except oddly enough on his face. How does that even work?

The guard yawned then coughed,"Got to get ready..."

I raised a brow, his voice sounds off. Almost like he's struggling to use it. Watching him sluggishly walk over to the bathroom I dead panned.

Oh no way in my after life is he going to work.

"You're absolutely bonkers if you think your going to work," I commented.

"Yeah,yeah," Jeremy croaked.

"I'm serious. It could - Did you just...?"

Jeremy rolled his hand in the 'yeah,yeah, whatever' gesture. Is he just that out it that he just didn't realize he spoke to me? I float over and ponder if a fever was also in play.

"Can you see me?" I inquired.

Jeremy turned his head and tilted. I could only imagine what his eyes were doing. Darn you long bangs! He nodded and rubbed his throat.

He mumbled under his breath heading to the kitchen. I scowled. *Irritated sigh* I refuse to kill a person at their weakest. There's no honor,just a cowardly move to make. It's not like the others are going to be active tonight either.

Hm...Now that I think about why hadn't I seen the others? Not only are the animatronics not active,the spirits that controlled them have disappeared. Is it- No,they wouldn't give up just like that.

"You okay?" a quiet voice croaked.

"You need to sleep," I replied.

"...Can't do that..."

I sighed,guarding the poor fool it is.

"Fine. What's the time anyways?"

To be honest being dead makes you lose the sense of time. A day to you could feel like an hour to us...well me at least. It could be different for the others.

"10: 45 pm," Jeremy replied, coughing so hard I swore he was going to cough up something.

No,this will not do at all. Maybe I have enough energy to make a call from the kitchen. But who would come immediately over- I've got it!

"Hey Jere lay down for a minute," I suggested.

The blond/brunette nodded and flopped onto the bed. I hovered over into the kitchen and searched the list of names and numbers. Never thought I would be calling the phone head. Doesn't help he's the object of Vincent's unwanted 'affection',if you could even call it that.

Flirting shamelessly,making advances with consult, and not even bothering discussing with Scott if he wanted all of this attention. Doesn't look like to me that Scott truly minds by the way he keeps letting the behaviors slide. I shook my head as the phone rang. Truly shameful.

"Jeremy? What's wrong?" said man questioned.

I said nothing,listening to the other end. Let's see how much of a true friend Scott is.

"Jere?Answer me now or I swear on my mask I'm coming over."

I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Even I know how attached Scott is to his mask. At least I got my answer right?

"That's it. I'm coming over."

With that he hung up. I smiled,at least Jeremy's got somebody there for him. Loud coughing made that smile disappear. Makes me glad I'm not living sometimes,then again there's pros and cons to everything. Nothing is flawless. Hell,look at me,look at Vincent for crying out loud! He's about as flawed as the 'perfect life' is nonexistent!

"Kid..." the guard groaned.

"Name's not kid!It's..."

Oh God,what is my name? Can't be anything ridiculous, could it? Uh... What about - No,that's stupid. Might as well suck it up,the others call me Marionette,Jeremy can too.

"Marionette,that's what you can call me," I said walking into the bedroom.

I stopped seeing two streams of water falling down his face. What do I? He laughed weakly wiping away tears.

"Now I know I've gone mad," his voice is strained to the point I could barely hear him.

"Well all the best people are crazy," I assured.

Scott couldn't be far,the address listed said he was only four or five miles away. A pounding on the door made me flinch. Speak of the devil...

"Jeremy?!" came a muffle call.

"Better get that,if you want to get better," I remarked glancing at the hall.

"...key..." Jeremy croaked.

"Key?"

"..Scott..."

Oh,he has a key. As soon as the realization hit I hear the doorknob rattled. Let the scolding begin!

 **Finally! You know how stubborn this chapter was?! It just did not want to be written!**

 **Any way I have some questions.**

 **I have some ideas for Au's (Not Australia, alternate universe) that I think y'all would actually enjoy. One is a mental hospital au,which I might do any way,and the other a hitman au! There are others but these are the two I have ideas for and I thought I'd let you guys decide which one you got to see first.**

 **Also don't be afraid to correct my Grammar! As long as you do it nicely I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
